Broken Glass, Shattered Memories
by Every Other Memory
Summary: Mirrors hold a special meaning in his life how did they get their hold over him?


Erik fingered the jagged pieces of glass that had once been a splended mirrior. He thought back to all the times the broken images that were made in the glass. His first sight of his face, the look Christine gave him after tell him she loved him but would not stay and his own fury that had shattered the several mirriors in his domain

Flashback to Age 5

As his mother rages and screamed at him for not wearing his mask, Erik stood and wondered ' why should I wear a mask? No one else does. Why do I?' His toughts were cut short by his mother grabbing him by the arm, yanking his towards the living room. There she pulled a small rounded mirrior from a desk drawer. Erik had never seen a mirrior and when it was shoved under his nose and his mother screamed "That is why you wear the mask.. You are a monster. See the look of your face. How terrible you are.."

Erik broke from the trace he was under at the sight of the monster in the reflective glass. He was ingroning his mother and the caught up in the twised lips, the swolled eye, the pale skin and the hole were a nose should have filled. Erik refused to see the face any longer. He threw himself to the mirror plunging his small fist into the glass and destoying it. Small cuts split his skin and pieces of the mirror bedded themselves into his hands and wrists. His blood pooled to the ground in tiny rivers as he continued to hit the glass over and over with his fists.

His mother jumped from the floor and cried to her maid to stop him. The maid was kind to him at all times she never raised her voice to him, even let him lick the sppon after baking a cake together. Cristy went to Erik adn picked him up. She didn't care that his hands continued to bleed on to her maid's uniform and that he continued to scream and cry into her shoulder. She carried him to his bed, where she soothed him and cleaned his cuts. Slowly his cries turned to wimpers then they stopped all together. Erik asked to see his mama. Cristy complied. He heard Cristy and his mama arguing and then Madeline came up to her son. She didn't touch him or even come near him she stood in the door way. Staring at him.

Present

The memory faded. Erik sat still for a few more minutes. He didn't relize how much his mother hated him until much later. She never touched him unless forced too. She spoke harshly to him and never looked at him with love like the mothers in his books. SHe never posses the kindness that all parents in his stories had. she was cold, harsh, distant and unfeeeling. Come to think of it Madeline had feared him. she was frightened of him and the same was with Christine.

After conflict with Christine and Raoul

"I'm sorry Erik" The tortured lines of her face exagerading her weariness. She kissed him one more time. Erik did not back away. He stood there limp and disoriented. How could he do this to her? The memory of the look in her eyes when he told her he planned to kill Raoul unless she agreed to marry him was forever burned into his head. The tears and the pain in her eyes hurt more than her rejection. What had he done? He should of know that if he threatened her she would turn from him. She would run. So far that he could never reach her despit his efforts. Why? Why? Why?

Christine handed him the ring. The diamond, that signaled his ever lasting love was dull. The life had gone out of it. Christine released his hand and slowly made her way to the grandola and when she reached the broken mirrior, that Erik always kept to remind himself of the power it held, she reached up and pulled one of the shards from the panal. She took it in her hand, slicling her delicate skin in the process and carried it to the boat where her true love stood, waiting. The pained look in Raoul's eyes told Erik that he knew that Christine would stay if Erik begged her to. If he got on his knees, begging and pleading for her to remain here, forever. She would do it, no questions asked.

Erik knew that Raoul was safer for her. She was safe with him. They would get married, have children and die together. While the glorious Phantom of the Opera would slowly fade away and soon become nothing more than a memory and a legend. Tonight would become a famous tale that would reach places they never dreamed of. It would all fade in to darkness and mystery.

Erik watched them pull away form the dock and make their way out of his hidden tomb. When they were both out of sight and hearing range, Erik took hold of candlestick. Staring at the wepon in his hand, he swung and hit the mirrior with a force that sent shards everywhere. He moved on to the next mirrior and shattered that one also. He continued smashing each mirrior.

This was theraputic for him. This released all the memories that he held. The abusive childhood, the teen years spend in a cage, then the adult times, living alone, except for the rats. Breaking these mirriors were like shattering his past leaving nothing left to break. Finally Erik reached the final mirrior, It was large with a golden fame. It contained detailed carvings that Erik hmself had put there. He stood staring at his reflection. Then slowly raised the candlestck as it if were a club and drove it into the glass.

_A/N: _This story kinda came ot of nowhere. But If you do think back mirriors hold a special power over Erik's life. I used most material from either the current movie or the book Phantom by Susan Kay. So In other words Erik and all the other characters are Sir Andy's and Susan Kays'.


End file.
